


Underground

by beautifulcyclopswife



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulcyclopswife/pseuds/beautifulcyclopswife
Summary: Statement of Alice "Daisy" Tonner, regarding her time in The Buried. Date unknown.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Underground

_Statement of Alice "Daisy" Tonner, regarding her time in The Buried._

_Statement begins._

Hello, Basira. I know you can't hear me; at least, I don't think so. Don't think even the Beholding can get to me in here. But it's good to talk. To hear a voice, even if it's my own. Takes my mind off the-- ah-- the pressure. Just when you think it's going to let up it squeezes that bit tighter. I've given up trying to move. Given up a lot of things, down here.

I worry about what's happening, outside. I don't even know who's left. I hope you made it, Basira. You deserve better than that place.

You were the best partner I ever had, you know? Brought out the best in me, although I can't say I did the same for you. Let's say my mind wasn't always on the job at hand. 

I can't hear it down here. The singing in my blood, the hunger, the adrenaline, the you-cannot-escape-me, it's all... Deadened. Like it's a million miles away. I suppose it might be: who knows how far down I am now. I wonder where I'd be now if I hadn't answered it in the first place. I know it helped, sometimes: made me sharper, faster. But I wish I'd known what it would strip away. The Alice underneath the Daisy. 

I know the Eye's got to you. I can see it, the way you tuck yourself away with those books, always needing to know more. And that's... Well, maybe it was always going to happen, but please, Basira, promise me that you won't...get lost. I've seen what it's done to Jon and I... I don't want to hurt you. And if you become a thing, like him, I can't guarantee...  
Hah. Maybe I'm better off down here after all. That way you'll be safe and that's... You know that's all I've ever wanted. 

The walls are getting closer. I think. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. 

Look after yourself, Basira. 

_Statement ends._


End file.
